This invention relates to a method and means for treating sludge.
It has been found that waste sludge can be treated by mixing cement kiln dust, lime, or other alkaline materials with the sludge in such a manner as to produce a disentegrable, friable product which can be applied to land as a soil conditioner. Examples of these methods are shown in U.S. Pat Nos. 4,781,842, and 4,554,002 issued to N-Viro Energy Systems, Ltd.
While these patents show the desirability of mixing cement kiln dust or other alkaline materials with the sludge, these patents do not disclose the apparatus or methods for accomplishing the mixing. Waste sludge is a difficult material to handle. It can come in a highly liquid form, or it can come in a dewatered form which has a mud-like consistency. It is essential that the cement kiln dust be mixed with the sludge as thoroughly as possible.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for treating sludge.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for treating sludge which comprises mixing cement kiln dust or other alkaline materials with the sludge in an elongated auger mixer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for treating sludge which permits the easy adjustment of the ratios of kiln dust or alkaline materials relative to the amount of sludge being treated.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for treating sludge which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.